Green Universe ARC 8 Thrash's Vengeance
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Many people know of Thrash being the one who banished the echidnas. But what motivated him to do this? And what did he do to get there? Find this out along with many other secrets about the vengeance of Thrash the Tasmanian Devil!
1. Part 1

Note: This ARC takes place throughout the Sonic comics. And my Green the Hedgehog fanfiction series. And ends during Prelude to When Worlds Collide.

Green Universe ARC 8

Thrash's Vengeance! Part 1: The beginning

Long ago the echidnas of planet Mobius, all use to live on the island city paradise known as Albion. After the Mobosaurs and prehistoric Mobians had come and gone, the echidnas were the first true Mobian civilization. Their civilization would last for thousands of years, and was regarded as the best and greatest. Their morals, ethics, logic and religion had earned them greatness. But for all of their achievements and greatness, it easily makes people overlook the secret sins of Albion, which only a few in the world know about.

Approximately ten-thousand to nine-thousand years ago, the evil Mammoth Mogul had rounded up the Order of Ixis, a cult of magic users who worshiped the dark god known as Ixis. But in reality, they were all made into loyal servants of Mammoth Mogul. The initial members were all brainwashed into his order, while later magic users of the order would join on their free will, some knew of Ixis while others knew not of who he is. Mammoth Mogul planned on using his new order in order to rule the world, but the people of Albion saw the immoral and corrupted cult's plans and stood against the tide of evil magic.

The people of Albion used their most advanced of technologies, in order to create powerful weapons and armor that could stand against magic. However as the war went from a few years into over a century, the Templar Knights Aurora were losing ground. A division of scientists left for a continent known at the time as Downunda, they were charged with conducting experiments that would change the tide of the war. However the scientists were left in such secret to conduct experiments that they weren't monitored properly, and as a result the scientists became corrupted in their goal for finding new ways to fight the enemy. These experiments resulted in the local tribe of Mobians known as Tasmanian Devils, becoming feral and savage beasts, the experiments were meant to heighten all of their natural abilities, primarily their vocal and physical capabilities.

The experiments backfired and resulted in the Tasmanian Devil Mobians, de-evolving into primitive Mobini known as Tasmanian Devil Dogs. Frustrated that the scientists hadn't reported on their results at all, the people of Albion sent Templar Knights to investigate, and what they discovered was truly a grand sin that they felt all echidna kind would be responsible for. The scientists were arrested and sentenced to life of imprisonment for what they did, but the damage had already been done. The scientists experimented on the entire Tasmanian Devil population, which meant that as time would go on that fewer and fewer full-fledged Mobians of Tasmanian Devils would appear, and the Devil Dog Mobini variety were becoming the norm.

Some of the scientists offered to undo the damage, begging that if something wasn't done to make amends for their sins that it would come back and haunt Albion and all of echidna kind. However the echidnas were so heavily focused on the war that they didn't want to risk anymore rogue experiments. However one of the scientists escaped, and in his desperation to undo the damage he and his fellow scientists had done, he used Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to become a Chaos demi-god like Nazo of legends.

But in his haste to undo his wrongs, the echidna became the second Enerjak. He lost control over his free will, and the spirit of Enerjak completely took control of the new avatar body. With this action the Order of Ixis and the Templar Knights of Aurora had to call upon a temporary truce in order to stand a chance against the new Enerjak of the time. It was only when Nazo showed up that Enerjak was taken care of, and eventually he would face Mammoth Mogul and remove a lot of his powers so that the Knights of Aurora would stop the Order of Ixis using their might and their latest creations the Gizoids!

With the Gizoids at their disposal, the Knights of Aurora finally destroyed the Order of Ixis… Or so it seemed! Some members escaped and went into hiding, waiting for Mammoth Mogul to once again lead them. The early human colonies and primitive Overlanders and other cave dwelling Mobians lost a lot, the landscape of Mobius was so heavily devastated and so many archives of information were lost that the surviving people regarded the entire conflict as the Forgotten Wars.

Peace was restored, but at heavy costs. The echidnas withdrew from the world and would spend isolation for thousands of years, but would send out a few ships with colonies to simply expand their people across the world. Some colonies were also sent into the far reaches of space, almost none were ever heard from again. Until 4.000 and 600 hundred years ago, these colonies had done well. But all of this still overshadowed the secret sins of Albion.

The echidnas might've (and that is a very big might!) forgotten about the Tasmanian Devils and what the rogue scientists did to them. But the now primitive people of Downunda certainly did not! They remembered the horrors of how many of their people suffered in various ways because of the echidna scientists, and not understanding at the time that the action was the result of but a group of a normally peaceful race. The Tasmanian Devils told all of their descendants, no matter what their level of intelligent was at as a result of the effects of the experiments.

Location, Downunda years ago

Among a small pack of Tasmanian Devil dogs, there was one who stood out from the rest. He was purple, and had an unusual marking on his chest. He walked upright, and had learned to speak rather than bark. He was taken to his grandmother, the only other Tasmanian Devil who was like him. His parents snorted, as they brought him to his grandma. She was a very old woman, and was glad to see him. "Thrash. You're alright, you don't have to be afraid when with me!" She said as she rubbed the top of his head.

"Grandma….. Why do you look so different from ma and pa?" Thrash asked. It was one of the few sentences he made from words he heard his grandma use, he didn't understand why he and his grandma were different from the rest of their pack.

"The echidnas are the reason." She said, as he hands shook.

"The echidnas?" he asked.

"Yes. They are the reason your parents, and your pack are different from you and I." She said, she then proceeded to explain to him why the Tasmanian Devils were mostly savage Mobini.

Thrash would be told this story throughout his life, and each time he heard it his anger toward echidna kind grew. Thrash swore that one day he'd have vengeance against the echidnas for what they did, but he and his grandma don't know the full truth. As years rolled by, Thrash's grandma was his mentor. Though she'd need the pack to help her move in later years, she taught him many things and advice on how to channel his powers. In her youth she was strong, and knew firsthand the powers he had.

In Thrash's family every third generation was blessed with at least one Mobian Tasmanian Devil, Thrash was the only one of his generation and his grandma was the only one of her generation. Thrash grew stronger throughout his life, until one day. He decided to leave, "Grandma! I'm going to leave today." He said, on a calm day.

"Are you certain about this?" she said.

"Grandma, I've been over this for years now. I'll have my revenge on the echidnas for what they did to us. I don't know how exactly, or what. But they'll pay, I swear that for what they've done to us. They'll all pay, and we'll have vengeance!" Thrash said as he held a fist in the air.

With reluctance, Thrash's grandma let him go. He took along his two sisters, and left. He didn't know how long it would take, but he would have his revenge, and he was obsessed with getting it.


	2. Part 2

Thrash's Vengeance! Part 2: Searching, and finding no leads

Thrash had left his home of Downunda over a year ago. While exploring he saw many interesting things, and knew not of what went on in his homeland. The trio traveled to many places, from Northamer, to Yurasia, to Eurish, and even Efrika. As the trio explored, they encountered a pack of bears known as the Bear Pack whom he encountered in Efrika. "You think you can just come here, do ya?!" one of the Bear Pack bikers said as he and his fellow gang members circled Thrash.

"Easy there mates. We're just passing through. Don't want any trouble." Thrash said to the Bear Pack.

Their leader Diesel looked at Thrash while on his hover bike, he noticed the Tasmanian Devil Dogs. "What's with the pets? You hunting?" Diesel said.

Thrash was angered by the comment, "these aren't pets. They're my sisters' mate!" Thrash said.

"Sisters?! I don't see any resemblance. Are you saying you're a Tasmanian Devil?" Diesel asked.

"That I am mate! And I'm the last Mobian Tasmanian Devil at that!" Thrash said.

Diesel got a nasty idea. "I bet you'd be worth a whole lot dead or alive. And your siblings would make excellent hunting dogs. Might even sell them for a big price." Diesel said as he and his gang started circling Thrash and punching and kicking him.

Thrash took a moment and swiftly punched one of Diesel's gang members off of his bike, then he used his Sonic Roar attack, which sent several of the bikers flying away. Diesel dismounted from his bike, cracked his knuckles and challenged Thrash. "Why don't you fight me one on one like a real man?!" Diesel said with an evil grin.

"I don't know what side of the bed you blokes woke up on today. But you surely have made me mad by attacking me and my sisters." Thrash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's quite simple really. My gang owns this land, we claimed it and we don't like trespassers!" Diesel said as he got into a fist fight with Thrash, which was intense.

Thrash wondered why Diesel wore such long sleeves on his biker jacket, but didn't really care. "A gang eh?! Well it seems to be that someone needs to teach you blokes some manners!" Thrash said as he started to push back Diesel, but then Diesel stopped Thrash in his tracks and grinned.

"Funny thing is. We've already met someone who doesn't mind our manners, and gave us an ends to a means." Diesel said as he delivered a powerful uppercut, which sent Thrash flying back.

"What in the name of…?" Thrash said, as he got back up.

Then Diesel ripped off his sleeves on his jacket, giving it the ripped sleeveless look. And revealed two mechanical gauntlets which were robotic and had chains in them. "I met this guy named Neo Dr. Eggman a few months back. He hooked me and my gang up with some sweet gear, and now we can use this new gear to do some cool things." Diesel said as he showed off his cybernetics.

"Oh yeah, what kinds of things?" Thrash asked.

Diesel grinned. "Things, like this!" he said as he fired out a hooked chain, which he used to wrap up Thrash. He then used his chains to lift up Thrash and smack him into the ground multiple times while moving left and right, and the bear grinned as he used his evil wits to get an advantage over Thrash.

Thrash used his Sonic Roar, and he sent himself flying across the ground from the sound waves. He then aimed it at the ground and he and Diesel both went flying into the air. Thrash broke free, and grinned. "Lights out mate!" and punched Diesel right in the face, sending the bear down into the ground hard.

Diesel's gang got him to safety. And by the time Thrash looked for his sisters, he realized too late that he lost them. More accurately he realized that they were kidnapped by the Bear Pack, and that he couldn't catch up with them. Unsure what to do, Thrash screamed at the sky in anger.


	3. Part 3

Thrash's Vengeance! Part 3: Finding a lead, and saving family!

It had been months since Thrash lost his sisters to the Bear Pack in Efrika. He eventually traveled back home hoping that he could find his old pack, and get them to sniff out the location of his sisters so he could rescue them. The only disadvantage that Thrash had next to the rest of his kin, is the fact his sense of smell is like that of the average person.

"Seems almost hopeless….." Thrash said to himself as he took shelter in a cave, during a nasty rainstorm. "I've searched for years for those echidnas. And everyplace I've been it's the same thing, the echidnas all live in a big old island city called Albion and nobody knows where it is. I found some old echidna ruins when I traveled south from Northamer, but nobody lived there. And apart from the tourists the only people I ever found were those felines." Thrash said to himself, as he was recalling some of his adventures while out on his quest. "Only kind fellow I ever met was that Max guy. Even though he's the second echidna I've ever met he was very kind hearted and said he lived life on the go. I might spare him." Thrash said as he thought about his quest to get vengeance on the echidna race.

The next day after the storm stopped, Thrash continued walking to locate his pack in the old Tasmanian ruins. Which would be a good two day boat ride from the mainland once he made it to the south. As he journeyed, he saw a bunch of robots attacking some people. Thrash believed that the robots were evil, especially when one saw him and fired a laser. Once that happened he charged in and used his amazing strength to break up the robots, and the people who were attacked were grateful. "Thanks for the assist mate. We appreciate the help." A wallaby said, as he shook hands with Thrash.

"Glad to help out. Those robots were bad news." Thrash said.

"And just who are you?" a white koala asked Thrash.

"The names Thrash. And I'm the last of the Tasmanian Devils mates!" Thrash said as he posed.

"Thanks for helping bring back peace dude." An emu said.

"A Tasmanian Devil, for real?" a wombat asked.

"For real mate!" Thrash said.

"Interesting. I thought all Tasmanian Devils were a type of Mobini dog." The wombat said.

"Well we aren't. The echidnas did something to my people long ago and made most of us become savage beasts." Thrash said.

The four Mobians looked at each other, and had looks of concern. They then decided to change the subject for the time being. "Well anyway, where are our manners? The names Walt Wallaby, I'm the leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters." Walt said as he introduced himself.

"Wombat Stu at your service!" Wombat Stu said with a salute.

"I'm Barby Koala, a mercenary turned Freedom Fighter." Barby said as she almost glared at Thrash.

"Guru Emu is the name dude." Guru said.

"Freedom Fighters you say?" Thrash said.

"Yes. We're the local resistance that fights against Neo Dr. Eggman's evil Neo Eggman Empire." Walt said, and upon hearing that Thrash knew these guys were allies.

"I've had a run in with some of his goons. They kidnapped my sisters." Thrash said.

"Sorry to hear that, we've lost people to." Walt said.

"What do ya mean by that mate?" Thrash asked.

"Not too long ago….. Neo Dr. Eggman made an alliance with a platypus tribe that wanted power over the continent. One of our own known as "Duck" Bill Platypus, left us and became their leader. Their part of his Neo Egg Army." Walt explained.

"Seems like you blokes need an extra hand with Bill gone." Thrash said.

"There is a lot of trouble with him…." Walt said.

"Say no more. I've been turning up with dead ends in my personal quest. Knocking a few heads for a good cause is reason enough for me to help you guys out." Thrash said as he agreed to help the Downunda Freedom Fighters.

Thrash had spent many long weeks with the Downunda Freedom Fighters, during that time he was able to get half of his pack moved to the mainland of Downunda, which took a while. However within weeks after that happened, Thrash and the Downunda Freedom Fighters took on Neo Egg Army forces, however they learned that the army was renamed into the Dark Egg Legion. They made raids on the Dark Egg Legion and noticed that Bill was poorly leading the legion chapter.

Thrash noticed that some of the Dark Egg Legion robots were scouting out Tasmanian Devil ruins, and an albino echidna was alongside them. Thrash spent a lot of time trying to eavesdrop on the echidna, and learned that his name is Dr. Finitevus and that Albion the homeland of the echidnas was invaded by the Neo Eggman Empire and leveled, which angered him on two accounts. One was because the empire attacked the echidnas without any warning and were betrayed by one of their own as he overheard the doctor mention. The second reason, was because Thrash wanted to be the one to bring justice toward the echidnas for what they did to the Tasmanian Devil Mobians.

Thrash also overheard mention of a dingo named Helmut von Stryker learning about the location of Dr. Finitevus' lab. And that the dingo was located on the mobile Angel Island 2 which was going to arrive over the Great Crater of Downunda very soon, which was where the Dark Egg Legion was based. However within the days of seeing the island floating over the continent, Thrash and the Downunda Freedom Fighters met a group called Team Chaotix. Who seemed to be under the leadership of two echidnas named Knuckles and Julie-Su!

Thrash made a sly comment toward Knuckles and Julie-Su when Dr. Finitevus seemed to be willing to help, the two groups of heroes free Angel Island 2. He mostly stayed away from the groups and glared over his shoulder toward the echidnas, he used his willpower to prevent himself from just pointlessly attacking the trio. (If that Max was good, then maybe this Knuckles and Julie-Su aren't bad? But that's a big maybe until I see how they take the news of the doc.) He thought to himself as he glared over at them, but then when he was asked by the Chaotix what his story was. He told them that he was simply on a quest with dead ends turning up, and that with no leads he decided to help the Downunda Freedom Fighters.

Later on Thrash would help the two teams, especially when Knuckles came up with a plan to ambush Dr. Finitevus after he and his team learned that the doc was tricking the two groups. Thrash had quite a time trying to fight Dr. Finitevus, he underestimated how dangerous the doctor truly is which resulted in him and his group of the heroes getting captured. Later on the captured members of the two teams learned that Bill was acting as a double agent, and that he wanted to tell his team but never got the chance, and he had their cuffs removed. Thrash was glad to hear this, because it meant that there was hope for his homeland. Thrash led the charge when everyone made their escape, he used his Sonic Roar in order to break out and was glad to fight for what was right.

Thrash was hoping with Angel Island 2 close by, he could find that dingo that knows where Dr. Finitevus' base is located. However he had second thoughts on Knuckles and Julie-Su, especially because they helped him and his friends and gave him one of Dr. Finitevus' Warp Rings. He asked them about the status of the echidna people, making it seem like he was just curious. Not realizing that Thrash is among the last of the Tasmanian Devil Mobians, they told him everything without a second thought. About how some of them were enslaved by the Neo Eggman Empire, and that everyone else was at Albion. He scratched his chin when he heard this, and made a remark how it would be a terrible thing if anything happened to the echidnas.

Thrash parted from his friends and allies on good terms, he waved goodbye and grinned as he used his new Warp Ring in order to get to his pack. "I hope you guys are ready. Because after we've saved my sisters. We're going to find that dingo on Angel Island 2 in the Sandopolis Zone, and then we're going to locate Dr. Finitevus for a rematch and force him to tell us everything we need to know for my revenge on the echidnas!" Thrash said with excitement to his pack, who was more than happy to have a hunt in order to rescue their own and get revenge on the echidnas.

Within the week since Thrash met Knuckles and Julie-Su, he found a way to get on to Angel Island. And with the general area he needed to get to found. He left for Efrika using his Warp Ring, and he and his pack of Tasmanian Devi Dog Mobini, he set off to free his sisters from the Bear Pack.

Thrash and his pack arrived out in the open plains of Efrika, and within minutes his pack got the trail of where the Bear Pack was located. It took them a while but they located where his sisters were located, it had taken them almost a month of running across Efrika because of how far the Bear Pack traveled. While they traveled, he met a water buffalo named Axel. Axel had a gang of his own, but unlike Diesel he had a code of honor that he and his gang lived by.

Thrash was told what had happened by Axel. "So ya mean to tell me that Diesel just betrayed you all. Simply because of your sense of honor?" Thrash asked.

"That's right. Our code is simple, take care of the crew and the crew takes care of you. You don't have to like each other, but if you act out of line then the whole crew will suffer. Diesel didn't like this code at all, and when given the chance he left us for dead." Axel explained.

"I'm not big on gang battles. But I've got a big score to settle with him for kidnapping my little sisters." Thrash said.

Axel looked at his crew, and then looked to Thrash. "Listen. I understand we have our differences, but how about we make a deal. My crew and I will help you find your sisters, and in exchange we'll take over Diesel's turf. You don't have to help us once you have your sisters back, but getting into his turf and waiting for the moment to take him on will be worth it for both of us." Axel said as he offered a deal to Thrash.

Thrash didn't like the idea of helping a gang of bikers that harassed people across Efrika, but Axel's sense of honor and willingness to help Thrash out was reason enough for him to accept the offer. "You've got yourself a deal mate." Thrash said as he extended his right hand, and Axel accepted it.

"Yes!" Axel said, he then turned to his crew. "Let's ride!" he shouted, and everyone cheered. Using their vehicles, Axel's gang was able to help move Thrash and his pack around so they could pinpoint where Diesel and his gang was located.

In a couple days, they located a camp, the Nasty Hyenas were guarding the camp. And Thrash's sisters were in chains being fed scraps of old rotten meat from a wild animal. The sight angered Thrash. "Keep calm. My men will make a diversion, and then circle them while you get your sisters." Axel said.

"Are you sure?" Thrash asked.

"Yes. Our deal was we would help you get your sisters. You don't have to help us out, we'll handle it from here." Axel said.

Thrash noticed that there were only about a dozen of the Nasty Hyenas, and his pack could smell the rest in some bushes. Against the agreement, Thrash decided to help Axel and his gang fight the Nasty Hyenas who were working with the Bear Pack. The two gangs made up the Efrika Dark Egg Legion, and if they were divided then Axel and his crew could stand a chance against the Bear Pack. The reason the Bear Pack was gone, was because they left earlier today in an attempt to burn Mazuri to the ground. However Diesel only attempted this because Snively lied claiming Neo Dr. Eggman was killed by Sonic, but Diesel and his fellow Dark Egg Legion Grandmasters soon learned the truth from Neo Dr. Eggman himself and would be ordered to resume their original orders, however a couple of them were already doing just that.

Thrash and his pack were of great value to Axel and his crew, and they were able to convince the Nasty Hyenas to leave. Some of the hyenas were with the bears, but the majority of the gang was gone. Axel and his crew waited for Diesel and his gang to return. "Thanks for your assistance Thrash. I didn't expect you to help us out." Axel said.

"It's like you said mate. We don't have ta like each other, but if we don't work together then the crew will suffer." Thrash said with his sisters by his side.

"Take care of the crew, and the crew takes care of you. You're welcomed to ride with us anytime." Axel said with a grin as he and Thrash did a handshake.

"Well I'd like to stay, but I have a quest to resume that I've put off doing for a long while. I didn't have the right resources at the time, but now I've got what I need to ensure that I will not fail." Thrash said, he didn't fully explain his quest to anyone in general because of distrust, and he felt they would question him and his motives.

"Whatever it is, I hope you get it done right. Farewell Thrash." Axel said as he watched Thrash and his pack go through a Warp Ring. "And thank you for everything." Axel said after Thrash left, he then got his crew ready for the fight of their lives.

Angel Island 2, Sandopolis Zone

General Helmut von Stryker was keeping his people organized, as they gathered supplies for their small village. However as he was telling his people what was needed next, a Warp Ring appeared in thin air and out of it came Thrash and two Tasmanian Devil Dogs. "Hello, hello, hello. Good day mates." Thrash said to the dingoes.

"Who in tarnation are you?" Helmut von Stryker asked.

"The name is Thrash. And I've heard that you know where Dr. Finitevus is." Thrash said.

General Stryker noticed that some of his men in the security tower got their weapons ready, he then looked at Thrash and said. "And what business do you have with Dr. Finitevus?" he asked.

"I want to clobber that guy, and make him tell me everything I need to know so I can bring vengeance to those who turned my kind into mindless beasts." Thrash explained, however he didn't know that General Stryker had met Dr. Finitevus once and was told how the Tasmanian Devil Dogs were once Mobians. Believing that Thrash could be useful destroying Dr. Finitevus was tempting, but at the same time he didn't want to endanger the echidna people. But the look in Thrash's eyes, was that of one who carried the desire of not just personal vengeance but the vengeance for an entire race.

General Stryker knew that look all too well, and for better or worst he used a hand gesture telling his men to stand down. "The last place we ever saw Dr. Finitevus was in some ancient ruins." General Stryker said as he gestured to Thrash, as a way of telling him to follow. "This document holds the location of his base. If you'd like we can help transport you three." General Stryker said as he pulled out the exact document, which he showed Knuckles and two members of his Chaotix team.

Thrash looked it over, and smiled. "Thanks for the offer mate. But I've learned how to hot foot it from one place to the next. And my Warp Ring will help." Thrash said as he walked out and headed toward the dessert, he used his Warp Ring to travel. Thrash had mastered using his Warp Ring.

General Stryker, and a couple of his fellow dingoes watched Thrash leave while they stood on a sand dune. "Sir… Not that I want to bother with the echidnas anymore. But was it a good idea telling him where Dr. Finitevus' base is? Last time I was there I saw a paper about Albion's location." A dingo wearing a black hood with scars on his muzzle asked.

"I admit I didn't think on that part much. But when I looked him in the eye….. And after everything Dr. Finitevus has done….. Some things are just worth taking a risk, even if the consequences have a large and drastic effect on everyone and everything else." General Stryker said as he turned and came to realize the gravity of what he had done.

Thrash and his two sisters eventually found Dr. Finitevus' lab. It was located among ruins of the echidna scientists who made the Tasmanian Devil Mobians into savages. Thrash and his sisters broke in and didn't couldn't find Dr. Finitevus anywhere. However he did find very useful papers, these papers not only told Thrash how he could super energize his Warp Ring so he could use it to travel to other dimensions. But he also learned about the location of Albion, and about a dimensional prison known as the Twilight Cage. Thrash may not have located Dr. Finitevus, but he found what he needed and he planned to go and make his Warp Ring powerful.

He used it and traveled to Shrine Isle, and the only people he found there was Julie-Su and a little bee girl. "This might be easy. I'll go and get my Warp Ring ready, and Julie-Su won't have to fight me. Don't know what's so special about this Master Emerald, but I'm sure touching it won't harm the island." Thrash said to his sisters as they walked out into the open.

"Who goes there?!" Julie-Su said as she heard Thrash and pulled out her laser blaster.

"At ease, it's me your old chum Thrash." Thrash said, with his hands in the air.

"Thrash?" Julie-Su said, she wondered how and why he was on Angel Island 2.

"Who?" Saffron said.

"This is Thrash, he helped us save Angel Island Two while you and Charmy were looking for your colony." Julie-Su said as she put her blaster away.

"And those were good times, makes me wish I could've enjoyed some more time with me old chums on Downunda. But business before pleasure as the old saying goes." Thrash said as he walked toward the two girls, with his sisters behind him.

"Why do you have Tasmanian Devil Dogs with you?" Saffron asked.

"Because they are my sisters, and I'm the last Tasmanian Devil Mobian." Thrash said.

Julie-Su found this claim interesting. "What?! But I thought that….. What do you mean you're the last?" Julie-Su said, while trying to understand his claims which baffled her a little.

Thrash didn't like having to explain it, but it was something he didn't mind since he was so close to his goal. "Because many ages ago, you echidnas came over to our land. You kidnapped and experimented on us, and as a result most of my people became savage Tasmanian Devil Dogs, which people think is the norm. If they knew the ancient truth of Albion's ancient sins, the world wouldn't think highly of your people. I am the last true Tasmanian Devil Mobian, my parents, sisters and everyone else is a dog level intelligent beast because of echidnas." Thrash explained, with a serious look on his face. "And I'm gonna use this Master Emerald to even the score." He said.

Julie-Su and Saffron stood in Thrash's way to the Master Emerald. "We can't let you pass." Julie-Su said.

"Easy there lass. I don't want to hurt you or make any trouble, especially since you're clearly Knuckles girlfriend that means the world to him." Thrash said.

"I can't let you pass, not unless you tell us exactly what you're going to do! Then we decide what to do!" Julie-Su said in a serious tone.

Thrash was taller than the girls, and was a little intimidating. "Do you really want to know every single detail?" Thrash asked.

"Yes!" Julie-Su demanded.

Thrash looked down, he couldn't face Julie-Su in the eye as he explained his plans. "I'm going to energize my Warp Ring, and use it to send every single echidna in Albion and among the Dark Egg Legion into the Twilight Cage. I'll do it to even out the score, so that way they will have a Tasmanian Devil Mobian bring vengeance upon them for their ancient sins. Your people will pay for what they did to mine once and for all." Thrash said, in a cold yet serious tone.

Julie-Su's eyes widened when he said the Twilight Cage, for she knew all too well what that nightmare dimension is like. The Dark Legion was once trapped in the Twilight Cage by the Brotherhood of Guardians, but a year ago they escaped. And Julie-Su knew that when her people left, a good number beings were angry toward the Dark Legion on the other side. Thrash walked pass the two, as Julie-Su stood frozen with flashbacks of the bad memories of the nightmares of the Twilight Cage and Saffron tried to make her snap out of it. Thrash took out his Warp Ring and placed it on top of the Master Emerald, he smiled but then Julie-Su shot it off of the Master Emerald. "No!" Thrash yelled out, he then turned with anger in his eyes.

"I won't let you touch my people!" Julie-Su said as she shot and hit Thrash, but the stun level was too low for any major effects, and she charged him. Sending him falling down to the ground, she had him pinned down. "I won't let you send my people into that nightmare realm! The constant nightmares, the aggressive races and Pir'Oth Ix! You can't condemn them to such a fate!" Julie-Su shouted in anger.

Thrash used his Sonic Roar to send her flying off of him. "I really didn't want to fight you, I honestly didn't. But I've come too far to go back on my word and to go back on my quest." Thrash said as he got up.

"Julie-Su!" Saffron said as she flew to her friend's side.

"I'll be fine. I can't let Knuckles down, and our people need us." Julie-Su said as she engaged Thrash in combat, with Saffron giving air support. However Julie-Su had it hard trying to fend off the two Tasmanian Devil Dogs, and Saffron was trying to keep Thrash busy.

"Thrash, you don't have to do this. There is another way, you can always get help to help your people!" Saffron said.

"There's nothing anyone can do for them now. Its better if I just get us our vengeance!" Thrash said as he took out Saffron with one punch, which sent her crashing into the ground.

"Saffron!" Julie-Su said, as she kicked back Thrash's sisters.

"You made a big mistake fighting me. I was going to leave the both of ya alone." Thrash said as he charged Julie-Su, she shot him a couple times, but he charged and hit her with a head-butt that sent her flying. She refused to give up, she got back up and tried punching with one hand and firing her blaster with the other hand. This time she set it to full so it would stun Thrash.

"I'm not going down that easy." Julie-Su said as she and Thrash got into a fist fight, he knocked her blaster to the side, and it remained on the ground away from the fight. Julie-Su and Thrash punched each other several times, but ultimately Julie-Su couldn't endure Thrash's physical might and was sent flying back one last time, her cybernetic arm broke. She fought fatigue, but it was all in vain. "Can't… Give up…" she said, as she tried pushing herself up.

"I really in all honesty never wanted to fight you after you and Knuckles helped me out. If you had just let me do my thing, I would've left without causing you or this sweet bee any harm. But because of your idiotic attack on a powerhouse like me, you'll have to pay the price. Both of you will have to pay." Thrash said as he looked over at his sisters who were stunned by Julie-Su. He then took out his Warp Ring, and got it energized.

"Don't… Do this….. You'll… Only…. Regret…" Julie-Su said as she finally lost her strength to move, she looked up at the beautiful blue sky one last time. "Knuckles… Forgive me….." those were here last words before Thrash came over, ready to test his Warp Ring on Saffron and Julie-Su. (Goodbye my love….. I'll never forget you….. I wish we had more time….. And thank you for everything…..) Julie-Su thought to herself. She used her cybernetic dreadlock to transmit a message into a hidden device in her laser blaster, she did it hoping that Knuckles would keep her laser, as the last thing to prove that they were together. The last thing Julie-Su saw before losing consciousness, was the spiraling colors and blackness of the Twilight Cage and then just black and rest.

Back on Mobius, Thrash was pleased that his Warp Ring worked. He grinned triumphantly, knowing now that without a doubt vengeance would finally be his and his alone! Thrash would later visit his grandma, and explained to her everything he had done on his adventures. He then showed her his Warp Ring, and explained to her what it would do, and his plans to head for the last Albion echidnas and then to locate the Dark Legion echidnas and imprison them in the Twilight Cage. After Thrash explained his story, he set out with some of the pack which included his sisters and he took off.

However after he left, Dr. Finitevus arrived to the home of Thrash's grandma. He then explained the in-depth details of his plans for Thrash to imprison the echidnas in the Twilight Cage, and about the other things he did. His parting words with her was this. "Your kind should've taken Nazo's offer when you had the chance." He then left for Moebius the Anti-Mobius. Thrash's grandma was mortified when she learned all of this, she hoped she could talk with this echidna highly regarded by Thrash named Knuckles and that Thrash would be reasoned with in time, before he did exactly what Dr. Finitevus wanted him to do and doom both the echidnas and Tasmanian Devils to a horrible fate that will come!


	4. Part 4

Thrash's Vengeance! Part 4: Revenge at Last, and Farewell!

Thrash had traveled far and wide in his quest for vengeance, he finally arrived in Albion. But when he arrived he was a little surprised at the state of the place. "Blimey, I heard Neo Eggman's forces hit this place hard. But I didn't expect to see this." He said as he and his pack arrived. He sent out his pack, but kept his sisters close by. He saw a lot of echidnas at the docks, they were all terrified and wanted off of the island. (Now's my chance.) Thrash said with a grin, he went up to the docks. "Good day people." Thrash said.

"Who are you?" an echidna child asked.

"Who am I? The name's Thrash the Devil, don't let my nickname scare you. I'm just as good a Freedom Fighter as any." Thrash said, as he used he claimed being a Freedom Fighter.

"A Freedom Fighter?" one of the echidnas said.

"Did Knuckles send you?" another echidna asked.

"Why yes, her most certainly did. He and I are old chums and he sent me here to help." Thrash lied.

"Thank Aurora! Ever since the Dark Egg Legion of the Neo Egg Army arrived, we've been horrible." One of the echidnas said.

"No kidding, when all of them arrived I thought we were done for until help arrived." Another echidna said.

(Blimey! The whole lot of them arrived, well I'll deal with this lot first. Then we'll fight through whoever is left.) Thrash thought to himself with a big grin. "Well today is your lucky day, because I brought me, own Warp Ring with me." Thrash said with a grin, as he opened his Warp Ring up.

"Warp Ring?" a lot of the people said.

"Boats can be sunk, and footprints can be tracked. But this is untraceable. Just step right through to the safe location I found, and you'll never worry about anything again. I promise." Thrash said with a sly grin, as he leaned against his Warp Ring.

The echidnas looked at each other, and by the hundreds they all came into for the Warp Ring. Thrash got every single one of the citizens, he sent all of them into the Twilight Cage in the same place where Julie-Su and Saffron were located, the last people he sent through was Knuckles' family minus his mother who was caught in an E.M.P burst earlier. Once the citizens were in the Twilight Cage, Thrash sealed it and then used his Warp Ring to look around for more echidnas. He headed for the center of the island after hopping across many buildings. He and his sisters arrived and saw the aftermath of a huge battle. Team Fighters which is made up of Sonic, Amy and Tails battled the Dark Egg Legion, and Metal Knuckles. The fighting got intense and Tails tried using an E.M.P burst to knock out Metal Knuckles, but the burst was so powerful that it knocked out everyone caught in the area.

The Dark Legion forces suffered greatly, and Metal Knuckles was completely shut down. After Thrash took care of Team Fighters by placing them in a safe area, he used his Warp Ring and got rid of the Dark Legion forces. "This one looks a lot like Julie-Su, they must be sisters. Goes to show how complicated echidna families are." Thrash said as he lifted Lien-Da and tossed her into his Warp Ring, next he sent in her Kommissar Gae-Na who was close by Lien-Da, her robotic eye was shut down along with all other cybernetics.

Once the legion was taken care of in the main area, Thrash got the E.S.T force members who were knocked out. He found Remington, Mari-An's brothers, Teri-Lu, Lara-Le, Rita-Li and Komi-Ko. He used his Warp Ring and transported the echidnas away, and just when he had finished looking all over for echidnas. He saw one last echidna, and she looked fierce.

"Who are you?!" she shouted at him as she blinked her robotic eye.

"I am vengeance for the Tasmanian Devils! And you're going down!" he yelled as his pack helped slow her down, he then used his Sonic Roar on her which got her off guard, and then charged and punched her several times. Thrash didn't waste anytime as he tossed the echidna into his Warp Ring. "There! That's the last of them!" he said with triumph.

Then shortly after he did this, he was encountered by Team Fighters and Knuckles. Thrash explained himself to them, and thanked Knuckles for giving him the Warp Ring in the past, rain started falling and a light storm came over the empty ruins of Albion. However Team Fighters and Knuckles, wouldn't let Thrash get away with this. Knuckles charged first, only for Thrash to use his Sonic Roar and then Sonic hit him with a Spin Dash.

It was quite a battle, one across Albion. But Thrash was bent on getting away from Knuckles and he knew a trick so the Warp Ring would only take people to other dimensions if Thrash wanted it to. He fought Knuckles in Downunda, at the ruins of the Tasmanian Devil village where Thrash and his pack lived. His fighting with Knuckles made Knuckles learn that Thrash's grandma is alive, she reached out to Knuckles and attempted to talk to him, but Thrash roared and he and Knuckles continued chasing and fighting each other. Thrash's grandma cried, because she realized that now it truly was too late and Dr. Finitevus had won.

Thrash and Knuckles fought each other at the White Acropolis on the Snowy Peaks, their fighting was intense but the chase ended back on Angel Island Two at Shrine Isle. Once there Thrash made a run for the edge of the island, he called back his Warp Ring and then tossed it for a Zone he knew about. "See you later chum!" Thrash said with a grin as he vanished. Knuckles may have gotten Thrash's Warp Ring, but the Tasmanian Devil made sure that no one except for himself could use the Warp Ring.

Epilogue

Thrash landed firmly on his feet. "I have to say, I never expected any of that fighting to go on. Better watch myself if I ever go home again." Thrash said to a friend of his as he walked around a castle.

"So you've done it? You actually imprisoned the echidna race?" a robot said.

"You bet I did, and their all where they belong. In the Twilight Cage!" Thrash said with a grin.

"Oh my! This may be troubling in two years from now…." The robot said as it calculated tons of outcomes.

Meanwhile in the Twilight Cage

Julie-Su couldn't believe her people were all imprisoned, the only echidnas left back on Mobius now. Were Knuckles, Dr. Finitevus, Dimitri, Mari-An, Max, Dalila and her family! It was hard to believe it, and she wondered how much time would go by before she'd see Knuckles again or if she'd ever see him again. But the echidnas were all unable to do much, for they had to deal with the residence of the Twilight Cage.

A series of ships came over the huge floating rock that the echidnas were on, and they had a powerful and skilled leader. "Well, well, well. It would seem that the Dark Legion has returned, and that they brought company." An echidna female in armor with pink glowing stripes said.

"Who are you?" Lara-Le asked.

"Who are we?! I would've thought that everyone remembered us! The Nocturnus Clan!" the echidna warrior said.

"What?!" many of the echidnas who knew nothing about the Twilight Cage or Nocturnus Clan said.

"But your people are myths." Remington said.

"Nephew… You should know that they aren't myths." Lien-Da said, as Gae-Na helped her up.

"Lien-Da. Grandmaster judging by your look, and here I thought you'd never get that rank. Unless Kragok died when the Dark Legion escaped." The armored echidna warrior said, as over a thousand Nocturnus warriors had the echidnas from Mobius surrounded.

"He did, and I'm glad to be Grandmaster." Lien-Da said.

"Been a long while since we all have met." The echidna warrior leader said to Julie-Su and Lien-Da.

"It has been a long while indeed." Lien-Da said.

"You know this warrior?" Lara-Le asked Julie-Su.

"That I do, I could never forget the most skilled member of Pir'Oth Ix's army. You have all right to hold your rank, Prelate Shade the Echidna." Julie-Su said as she glared at the Nocturnus Prelate.

The warrior clicked on a few buttons on her left arm wrist gauntlet. Then her helmet opened up, and revealed a beautiful 16 year old echidna. "And you look different in more ways than one since we last met, Julie-Su." Prelate Shade the Echidna said as she looked at Julie-Su.

Wow beyond wow! That was one heck of a story! Who would've thought Thrash would've imprisoned all of the echidnas (minus a few) into the Twilight Cage. What will become of Thrash?! What will become of the Dark Legion, survivors of Albion and those echidnas left on Mobius? And there is many questions about this Nocturnus Clan. Find out all of these questions and many, many more as the adventures continue.

Be sure to read the last of the Sonic comics from the old continuity. And be sure to read the Prelude to When Worlds Collide, and the first titanic crossover story called: When Worlds Collide

You will not believe how the crossover will end!

See you all on the flipside.


End file.
